


Disturbing

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman continues to be an ass, unhealthy family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Barbara Gordon returns to the clock tower to find the Bat waiting for her after her meeting with Tim and has a disturbing conversation





	Disturbing

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Disturbing

She wasn’t too surprised to find Bruce or more accurately Batman waiting for her. There was nothing of Bruce in the figure staring at her as she arrived back to her work space in the clock tower. “You won’t stop me from telling the others what you’ve done Bruce.” She specifically called him by his real name because she wasn’t going to put up with him crawling into his bat persona and trying to intimidate her.

“All you’ll do is make it harder for them,” Batman said darkly. “Dick especially isn’t ready to hear that he has to stop seeing the murderer.” She wasn’t surprised he was bringing Dick up to try to manipulate her. “He’ll do it because it is the right thing to do but he needs more time to get over the idea that everything will sort itself out.”

She found herself hating the fact he was probably right. She knew how close Dick and Tim were but at the end of the day he almost always sided with Bruce. “Then maybe you should abandon this shitty idea Bruce,” She watched him narrow his eyes. “I mean you forgave Jason and Damian for their transgressions letting them back into the family why is Tim different?”

“I haven’t forgiven Jason and I never will,” Batman said shocking her. “He was a wild animal when I found him and I tried my best to turn that recklessness into something good and I failed and he got himself killed.” There was a pained edge in his voice as he went on. “His death should have been the end of it but he came back worse than ever and is nearly impossible to cage so I let him leash himself pretending I don’t know exactly what he is and waiting for the day he crosses the line and has to be put away.” She felt a chill as she stared at him. She was beginning to see exactly how what Tim did had shaken him. The Bruce she knew even at his most assholish wouldn’t say something like that to her. “Damian is a different matter he is what his mother made him and re-forging him from a weapon that kills to one that fights crime is necessary to salvage my son.”

That was in its own way equally disturbing and she almost called him on it but this wasn’t the time and she really wasn’t the person to push about the frankly disturbing attitudes he was espousing. “That still doesn’t explain why Tim can’t stay as Red Robin if he follows the rules?” She asked carefully. “Why not offer him the same deal as Jason?”

“Tim isn’t a wild animal who can’t help himself he made the choice to kill,” Batman said darkly. “He made the cold blooded decision that it was necessary to end the Joker’s life and he acted.” Batman turned and began to walk away toward the roof access. “He made that choice once and he’ll do it again if he’s allowed on the street so he stays off the street and away from all of you forever or he’s locked up that’s the only way to ensure he doesn’t cross the line again.” He stopped by the access. “Your still going to tell them?’

She nodded her head. “I won’t keep this a secret from them Bruce,” she saw him stiffen. “They all deserve to know but I’ll give you a day to do it yourself.” He didn’t respond he just left and she hoped he’d tell them because as bad as that would be it would be worse if she had to do it. Now she would use that day to take the time to decide what to do about Bruce. She had been prepared for him to be an ass about Tim’s situation she hadn’t been prepared for him to say such disturbing things about Jason and Damian. She was mostly sure that it was just the anger and hurt talking and that he didn’t really believe it but a small part of her couldn’t help but wonder just a bit if he did believe it. That was the most disturbing thing about this entire encounter, that she no longer had complete faith in how much he actually cared about them.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
